komit_a_2kitxfandomcom_da-20200213-history
Iterativt Design
'Iterative Design' Iterativt design er en design proces som bygger på at produktet bliver testet igennem hele processen. Lige fra de første grundprincipper er sat på plads og hen til slutningen af det færdige produkt. Disse testninger bruges til at finde ud af hvordan produktet kan forbedres og designes mere brugervenligt. Det skal dog siges at iterativt design ikke er en proces til at skabe et fuldent produkt, men derimod en proces til at give produktet det bedst mulige design. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Iterativt design er en design proces som der er specielt designet til spil, både analog og digitale. Meningen med denne proces er at den skal give designeren indblik i hvordan folk vil spille spillet, da dette ikke særlig ofte går som der forventes. thumb|left|Den iterative design modelDenne proces er en cirkulær proces som er sat op sådan, at der først laves en prototype af spillet. Prototypen vil til at starte med ikke være noget særligt kun lige det der skal til for at spillerne kan få indblik i hvordan det vil være at spille spillet. Derefter kommer testningen så, hvilket som sagt i navnet betyder at spillet bliver testet af så mange personer som der er tid til. Så kommer evalueringen, hvor dem som har testet det fortæller om deres oplevelser og hvad de har af tanker omkring spillet. Denne respons bliver så tjekket igennem af dem som skaber spillet, og hvis de godt kan forstå de tanker som testerne havde, føres det så videre til det sidste skridt, forbedring. I denne del af processen tages der og bliver ændret i designet i forhold til hvad det er der blev besluttet i forrige del af processen. Når dette så er gjort skulle spillet meget gerne være kommet tættere på hvordan det endeligt vil se ud og det skulle gerne have et noget bedre design end før dette. Denne proces bliver så gentaget indtil at spillet er blevet tilfredsstillende eller at deadlinen er nået, det skal dog advares om at processen her vil kræve meget tid og mange ressourcer. Derfor kan det være en ide at vælge en hvis mængde gange som man gentager processen så der ikke ender med at være problemer med tid eller ressourcer. Hvis det så er blevet gjort korrekt, vil slut resultatet være et spil som der vil være naturligt for spillerne både med måden der bliver styret, men også måden selve spillet er sat op på. Et eksempel på et spil som der brugte denne proces er Vlambeer's Gun Godz. Vlambeer's Gun Godz startede ud med at skulle have været en top down shooter, men efter at de havde været igennem processens første skridt lærte de at det ville være bedre som en first person shooter. Så da de var færdig med den første runde af processen, og havde fået deres nye produkt var det blevet til en first person shooter. Dette produkt sendte de så igennem en gang til hvor det endte med at de havde lært en del om hvilke ting du skulle tage med i spilet, og ud fra det kunne de lave deres spil. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Kilder: http://www.gamasutra.com/view/feature/169969/postmortem_vlambeers_gun_godz.php?print=1 http://www.gamasutra.com/view/feature/132554/making_better_games_through_.php?print=1 Rules of Play - Salens & Zimmermann